Even If The World is Against You HunHan
by wufanqing
Summary: Hey my lover, even if the world is against you, just remember one thing: I will still love you. You are beautiful, no matter what others say Cast: Sehun Luhan and the rest Exo Members /HunHan, BaekYeol,KaiSoo/


A-YO! saya adalah author baru dipage ini, udah bikin beberapa FF (gagal karena kehilangan ide,males ngerjain atau merasa FF tak layak Post)

ini pertama kalinya saya ngepost FF saya! maaf untuk typos,plot acak-acakan dan cerita yang tidak menarik..  
komentar,kritik/saran sangat saya butuhkan :')

anyway FF ini kalo banyak yang suka maybe akan saya lanjutkan...hehe

happy reading guys! *smooch*

Even If The World is Against You

_'Hey my lover, even if the world is against you, just remember one thing: I will still love you._  
_You are beautiful, no matter what others say!'_

Luhan tidak menyangka dia benar-benar berdiri disini,di depan sebuah gedung bertuliskan "myeongdong C building" hey! Apa yang aneh dari gedung ini?ini hanyalah gedung serbaguna biasa yang disewakan untuk berbagai acara.. pernikahan,rapat,Event untuk remaja dan beberapa pertemuan. Ya,sebuah pertemuan. Bukan gedung ini yang mengusik Luhan,melainkan pertemuan yang diadakan ditempat ini yang membuatnya tidak percaya dia bisa dengan mantap meminta supir taksi mengantarnya kemari..

_Pertemuan kaum gay_

Ya,pertemuan itu yang akan dihadiri Luhan.. Dan ya dia adalah seorang _Gay_, walaupun beberapa tahun ini dia menyangkalnya.. Terus menyangkalnya sampai ia merasakan beberapa hubungan dengan kekasih wanitanya terasa begitu hambar. Bahkan ciuman yang kata orang-orang manis semanis madu tidak ia rasakan,debaran dada yang memacu saat melihat wajah cantik kekasih tak ia rasakan. Jantungnya tak pernah berdebar secepat kala itu,saat ia melihat Senyum manis seorang namja 4 tahun lalu...

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,berusaha menghentikkan kenangan itu kembali terputar diotaknya. Kenangan dimana pertama kalinya dia tahu bahwa dia seorang _gay_..

Pertemuan ini tertutup sehingga Luhan tidak perlu khawatir rekan kerjanya di restoran milik Yixing ahjussi bisa melihatnya disini. Bercerita tentang Yixing dia adalah ayah angkat yang begitu baik untuk Luhan..Luhan adalah mahasiswa berumur 21 tahun, dia adalah pemuda dari China yang merantau ke Korea. Di China Luhan tinggal dipanti asuhan,dia adalah seorang yatim piatu. Luhan suka sekali dengan petualangan dan hal-hal baru. Itulah mengapa dia tertarik dengan tawaran Yixing ahjussi yang menawarinya kehidupan baru di Korea. Yixing ahjussi adalah pemilik restoran yang dekat dengan panti asuhan,Luhan sangat suka dimsum buatan Yixing ahjussi. Yixing ahjussi menyayangi Luhan seperti ia menyayangi anakya sendiri,Xiumin. Maka dari itu Yixing ahjussi tidak segan-segan menawarkan Luhan untuk tinggal bersamanya dan Xiumin di Korea.. Luhan akhirnya tinggal bersama Xiumin dan yixing hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen di dekat kampusnya setahun yang lalu,dan bekerja di restoran Yixing untuk membayar biaya sewanya (well,walaupun Yixing Ahjussi bersikeras untuk memberi uang bulanan tanpa Luhan bekerja,tapi Luhan menolaknya) .

-Flashback-

_Saat itu Luhan masih duduk di bangku SMP,Yixing berencana membuka restoran diKorea kala itu.. Luhan datang untuk membantu Yixing berkemas. tapi Yixing menangkap kesedihan dimata Luhan walaupun Luhan masih bisa bercanda tawa dengan Xiumin,sahabat seumuranya.._

"_Lu..." panggil Yixing ahjussi lembut.._

"_hmm?" Luhan merespon dengan memasang senyum lucunya.._

"_apakah kau baik2 saja?" tanya Yixing,pertanyaan yixing ahjussi tepat sasaran! Luhan menghela napas dan mengangguk._

"_cih Xiao lu!kau sangat tidak berbakat dalam berbohong!" Cibir Xiumin..Luhan memukul Xiumin,ia paling tidak suka dipanggil Xiao Lu, tapi Xiumin tetap memanggilnya dengan nama tersebut 'karna kau imut seperti rusa!maka dari itu aku akan tetap memanggilmu xiao lu!' teriak Xiumin riang kala itu._

_Luhan terkekeh lalu menundukkan kepalanya.._

"_aku...hanya ...tanpa kalian,aku tidak tahu .." sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya,air mata menetes di pipi Luhan.. oh yang benar saja! Luhan tidak pernah menangis,saat duduk dikelas 3 SD Luhan berjanji tidak akan pernah menangis.. tapi luhan akui Perpisahan adalah hal yang ia takutkan,karena hal itulah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya menangis..Seperti sekarang.._

"_Lu..aku menyayangimu..apa kau tau itu?" Luhan mengangguk di dalam dekapan Yixing.._

"_Aku,Xiumin kami juga akan begitu berat meninggalkanmu disini. Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu,jadi Ikutlah dengan kami lu?"_

1 kalimat itulah yang selalu Luhan Syukuri sudah keluar lembut dari bibir Yixing . karena kalimat itu Luhan tak pernah merasa kesepian lagi di panti,karena kalimat itu ia sekarang berstatus 'Anak Angkat ', lalu ia pindah ke Korea bersama keluarga barunya,negara yang teman-teman di panti favoritkan, dan karena kalimat itu pula Luhan bisa bertemu orang itu disekolah barunya..

-Flashback end-

-Luhan' POV-

Aku terlihat kikuk di dalam ruangan ini,aku duduk dengan gelisah dan terus menundukan kepala karena grogi. Kami yang mungkin ada 15-20 orang ini duduk melingkar. Seseorang berdiri dan mulai membuka sesi perkenalan.

"Luhan?" Seseorang,yang mungkin adalah ketua perkumpulan ini memanggil namaku yang tertera di Kertas yang dipegangnya. Ok,ini adalah giliranku mengenalkan diri. Aku perlahan-lahan berdiri.

"uh hai?aku Luhan usiaku 21 tahun aku kuliah di S university mengambil program Sastra Inggris." Aku tersenyum kikuk.. mereka membalas senyumanku lalu bertepuk tangan.

"jadi apa posisimu?" seseorang berkulit gelap bertanya. Aku mengernyitkan dahi bingung..

'posisi?posisi apa?striker?keeper?apa?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"uhhh striker?" jawabku asal,tapi aku ini memang striker di klub sepak bolaku di kampus jadi mungkin pria ini salah satu mahasiswa disana dan pernah melihatku bermain...Pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar perkataanku dia tertawa sambil memukuli lengan pria putih berperawakkan tinggi yang juga menertawaiku.. semua terkikik geli,membuatku malu setengah mati.

"oh shit sepertinya dia masih baru,apa kau masih single?" tanya laki2 berperawakkan tinggi itu.. Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah,dan kembali duduk.

"hei luhan,maafkan jongin dan chanyeol ya mereka memang seperti itu " bisik laki-laki bermata bulat disebelahku. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"aku kyungsoo ,kekasih jongin.." katanya sambil menunjuk jongin yang tersenyum disebelahnya.. Aku menatap tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam .. oh mereka romantis sekali,aku iri.

"yang disebelah Jongin adalah chanyeol dan pacarnya Baekhyun,kami satu universitas..oh tidak,tapi kita se-universitas" kata kyungsoo sengaja menekankan kata 'kita' di kalimatnya. Aku menatap ke4 teman 'gay' baruku tak percaya..

Mereka sekampus denganku adalah hal yang baik..

Mereka adalah gay sepertiku dan itu adalah hal yang terbaik.

Aku selama 2 tahun ini tersiksa sekali karena kupikir aku satu2nya gay di kampus,aku merasa seperti monster dibalik tubuh mungil ini yang jika ketahuan identitasnya maka semua akan berlari menjauhiku. Maka dari itu selama 2 tahun ini aku lebih baik menghindar dari pergaulan,temanku hanya Xiumin seorang. Xiumin tahu jati diriku tapi ia masih mau menemaniku,saat aku mengaku aku seorang gay dia menepuk bahuku dan berkata.

"hey!itu tidak mengubahmu menjadi orang lain!kau tetap luhan,Xiao lu!sahabatku oh tidak,saudaraku!"

Dan kini aku mempunyai 4 teman baru yang,well 'sekaum' denganku..

"jadi,kau kesini untuk mencari pasangan?" tanya Jongin sambil menggerlingkan matanya kearahku..

"eh?tidak.." jawabku grogi sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal..

"disini banyak seme tampan dan Uke yang cute!kau bisa mendekati salah satunya,sambil mencari tahu apakah kau Seme atau uke.." jelas chanyeol sambil terkikik geli.

Oke,aku mulai bingung. Apa itu seme?uke? apakah itu kode rahasia atau?

"Seme adalah yang berperan sebagai laki-laki di hubungan kaum kita,chanyeol dan jongin adalah seme. Sementara Uke lebih...feminim dan cute sepertiku dan kyungsoo" Jelas Baekhyun Malu-malu..

Aku ber'o' ria lalu mengangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti..

"jadi?kau ini apa?" tanya kyungsoo polos dengan matanya yang begitu bulat...

"eh?aku?aku tidak pernah punya hubungan dengan laki-laki manapun.." Ke4 teman baruku itu menatapku dengan mata membulat dan mulut yang terbuka,aku yang diperhatikan seperti itu bertambah kikuk.

"man,kita punya pekerjaan berat disini.." kata Jongin memecah keheningan antara kami..

"oke!oke!begini saja,Luhan kau bisa mencari pasangan disini,tunjuk saja yang menarik perhatianmu... kami mengenal beberapa dari mereka jadi mungkin kami bisa mengenalkannya padamu.." Tawar baekhyun lembut. Aku tersenyum lalu mulai mengedarkan pandanganku. Aku mulai memandangi beberapa wajah lelaki yang mungkin bisa menarik perhatianku.

'tidak ada yang seperti dia...' batinku

Jika kau disini,aku akan dengan cepat menunjukmu..

Tapi, itu tidak mungkin bukan?

-luhan pov end-

_-flash back-_

_Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah baru,SMA setahun pindah ke Korea dan belajar intens bahasa Korea dengan guru privat,Luhan akhirnya mendaftar ke SMA H, SMA Khusus laki2 yang terkenal didaerahnya tinggal sekarang. Xiumin tidak satu sekolah dengannya,Xiumin sekolah di SMA biasa..._

_Luhan begitu senang karena ia akan masuk ke sekolah baru itu berarti ia akan mempunyai teman-teman baru!_

_Saat Luhan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya yang baru,Luhan dengan riang menyapa orang-orang yang berlalu melewatinya,sampai dikelaspun Luhan dengan riangnya menghampiri semua teman sekelasnya yang sudah datang.._

"_annyeong Luhan Imnida!" teriaknya kepada seorang murid sebelum Luhan memilih bangku didepan murid tersebut.._

"_hai luhan!aku Jongdae ,bangapta!" balas jongdae tak kalah riang. Mereka mengobrol banyak hal sampai mereka tak menyadari kelas sudah ramai. _

"_selamat pagi anak-anak!" teriak seorang wanita yang membuat kelas menjadi tenang..._

"_pagi songsaengnim!" wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum mendengar teriakkan semangat murid-muridnya._

"_baiklah,aku adalah wali kelas kalian namaku Park Yejin aku mengajarkan pelajaran biologi.."_

_Luhan mengangguk-angguk, 'wah beruntungnya aku mendapat wali kelas secantik dan sebaik dia' pikir luhan sambil terus tersenyum._

"_baiklah,sekarang giliran kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian.." Guru Park mulai mengabsen satu persatu muridnya,murid yang dipanggil mulai berdiri dan memperkenalkan nama masing-masing.. Luhan begitu heran ketika salah satu nama disebut tidak ada yang berdiri.. 'bolos dihari pertama sekolah?anak macam apa dia?' pikir luhan.._

"L_u..han?" panggil Guru Park ragu.. _

'_Unik sekali namanya..' pikir Yejin_

_Luhan berdiri sambil tersenyum,_

"_ne,halo namaku Luhan aku berasal dari China ,salam kenal semua!" kata luhan sambil mebungkukkan tubuhnya.. Yejin tersenyum,rasa penasarannya terjawab,murid absen terakhirnya ini berasal dari China maka dari itu namanya sangat unik_..

_-tok tok tok-_

_Yejin memandang pintu yang tertutup sesaat,sampai bunyi ketukan kembali terdengar.._

"_ya?silahkan masuk.." perintah Yajin.. Pintu kelas tergeser seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh lumayan tinggi,kurus dan berkulit pucat masuk dengan ragu.._

"_maafkan karena aku terlambat songsaengnim!" anak laki-laki itu segera mambungkukkan badan.._

"ne,K_arena ini hari pertamamu masuk,akan kumaafkan..tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus berdiri didepan dan perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu.." _

_Anak laki-laki itu berjalan ketengah lalu menghadap teman-temannya.. luhan memandangi anak yang terlambat itu,tatapan mereka bertemu,Luhan tersenyum kepada anak itu dan anak itupun membalas senyuman Luhan.. _

"_annyeonghaseyo choneun Oh Sehun Imnida..."_

-Flashback end-

"Hey Luhan!" panggil Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu menolehkan kepalanya..

"apa?" tanyanya pada Jongin..

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Jongin cemas

"tentu..memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tiba-tiba melamun dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.." kata Jongin bergidik ngeri..

"mungkin ada laki-laki yang membuatnya tertarik jadi ia seperti itu..bukankah begitu?" tanya baekhyun,Luhan mengangguk..

"iya,tapi bukan disini.." kata Luhan sambil tersenyum miris..

"lalu dimana dia?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran..

"tidak dimana-mana,dia hanya ada dipikiranku..."

_-Flashback-_

_Ini istirahat tapi Luhan dan 5 orang lainnya masih diam dikelas,mereka enggan untuk keluar karena perbincangan diantara mereka begitu sayang dilewatkan.. ini hari pertama sekolah tapi mereka bercengkerama selayaknya teman lama. Luhan,Jongdae,Junmyeon si ketua kelas,Tao dan Kris yang keturunan China (yang membuat Luhan begitu riang seperti menemukan saudara yang telah lama hilang) dan si anak yang terlambat Sehun._

"_jadi apakah ayahmu asli Korea Luhan?atau ibumu?" tanya jongdae_

"_Tidak,aku tidak tahu...Aku ini tinggal di Korea karena ayah angkatku mengajakku kesini,namanya Yixing.." _

"_ayah angkat?jadi kau..." luhan mengangguk seperti mengerti apa yang akan ditanyakan Junmyeon.. teman-temannya terdiam tidak tahu harus merespon apa..mereka merasa bersalah karena mengungkit hal (yang mungkin) bisa menyakiti luhan..._

"_hey guys!aku tidak apa-apa!sungguh! kalian jangan memasang tampang seperti itu!" kata Luhan menepuk-nepuk pundak semua teman barunya itu.._

"_maafkan aku Luhan,harusnya aku tidak mengungkit masalah keluargamu.." kata Jongdae.._

"_tidak apa-apa Jongdae,aku tidak merasa terusik dengan hal itu.. kau tahu? Hidupku sangat bahagia sekarang. Bertemu kalian juga hal yang begitu membahagiakan dihidupku!" kata Luhan bersemangat membuat teman-temannya tersenyum lalu mulai membahas topik tentang keluarga. Sehun menarik kursinya mendekati Luhan.._

"_jadi,kebahagiaan seperti apa yang sudah kau alami luhan?" tanya Sehun sambil menopangkan dagunya dan menatap Luhan.. Luhan mulai bercerita tentang betapa bahagianya Luhan saat tau ada restoran baru didekat pantinya, betapa bahagianya ia saat Yixing membuatkan dimsum spesial sebanyak 8 porsi diulang tahunnya yang ke 8 dan betapa lucunya Xiumin saat ia berusaha menghibur luhan yang sedang sakit.._

_Luhan dan Sehun terus berbincang tentang kehidupan mereka berdua,Sehun bercerita tentang ia sebenarnya lebih muda satu tahun dari luhan,bercerita tentang kakak perempuannya yang menyebalkan, Kesukaannya terhadap menari, Bubble tea dan Justin bieber ..Mereka tertawa berdua,seperti tidak ada siapa-siapa disini selain mereka,mereka tidak memperhatikan teman mereka yang lain yang sedang mengobrol juga. Ini seperti Dunia mereka ,dunia Luhan dan Sehun._

_ Luhan dan Sehun berjalan beriringan..Setelah tahu rumah mereka dekat,mereka memutuskan untuk pulang bersama.. Luhan menyeruput bubble tea yang mereka berdua beli didepan sekolah.._

"_bagaimana?enakkan?" tanya sehun sumringah.._

_Luhan mengangguk,pipinya menggelembung karena ia menyedot banyak bubble tea,Sehun tertawa.._

"_sudah kuduga kau pasti akan suka ini..." kata Sehun senang.. Luhan sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka sesuatu yang manis.. Permen,Kue,Bubble tea dan makanan manis lainnya.. kecuali Sehun... Senyum Sehun sangat manis,tapi Luhan menyukainya.._

'_Aku tidak suka ini..tapi jika kau Suka akupun Suka..'_

"_Luhan,bagaimana kalau aku memberimu sebuah nama panggilan?" Luhan menatap Sehun bingung sambil terus menyedot bubble tea.._

"_mmm...Hannie?bagaimana kalau Hannie?" tanya Sehun.. Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.._

"_ya!itu terdengar ...feminim!aku tidak suka!" teriak luhan sambil memukul kecil lengan Sehun.. Sehun hanya tertawa.._

"_tidak juga... aku suka Hannie..Panggilan itu cocok untukmu.." kata Sehun datar.. luhan mendesis tak setuju.._

"_lagipula,aku ingin memberi nama panggilan yang lain dari teman-teman,aku ingin menjadi yang spesial untukmu karena kau juga spesial untukku.. dan juga agar kau tau yang memanggilmu itu aku dan hanya akulah yang bisa memanggilmu dengan nama itu... arra?"_

_Luhan terkesiap,Sehun ini benar-benar..._

"_hannie..." panggil Sehun lembut,sambil tersenyum kepada Luhan.._

"_hmmm...Hunnie?" jawab Luhan sambil terkekeh.. mereka terus memanggil satu sama lain dengan 'Hunnie' dan 'Hannie' sepanjang jalan,Mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Baiklah kalau begitu Luhan akan mengizinkan Sehun (dan Hanya sehun) yang memanggilnya begitu, toh Luhan juga memberinya nama yang tak kalah imut,dan hanya Luhan yang memanggil sehun seperti itu,'Hunnie'.._

_Esoknya Luhan datang pagi-pagi sekali,kelas masih sepi hanya ada dia disana.. ia terus bersenandung sambil memakan biskuit gandum favoritnya. _

_-Krek-_

_Luhan memandang ke arah pintu,terlihat Sehun masuk sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan malas-malasan.._

"_Hunnie!Pagi!" teriak luhan kepada Sehun.._

"_hoaammm... Pagi Hannie~ eoh apa itu yang sedang kau makan?aku lapar!" Sehun melempar tasnya lalu menghadap kebelakang,Luhan mengangkat biskuit yang ia pegang.._

"_ini?biskuit,sayang tinggal satu hunnie dan ini akan kumakan sendiri!" kata luhan iseng sambil memakan lebih dari setengah biskuitnya.. Sehun teriak kecewa,ia melihat luhan masih mengigit biskuitnya sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan. Sehun dengan tiba-tiba mencondongkan badannya kearah Luhan yang duduk dibangku tepat dibelakangnya lalu mengigit sisa biskuit yang dimakan Luhan._

_Luhan terkesiap,wajah sehun begitu dekat dengannya tadi,bahkan bibir mereka bersentuhan. Jantung Luhan berdebar keras .. ia melihat Sehun masih tertawa penuh kemenangan.._

'_bocah bodoh itu,kenapa masih bisa tertawa?!apa ia tidak tau kami tadi hampir berciuman (atau mungkin sudah)?' _

_Semenjak kejadian tadi, Luhan terus diam dan tidak mau menatap Sehun.. Bahkan saat sehun berceloteh tentang kakaknya yang menyebalkan luhan tak bergeming.._

_Malamnya pun Luhan tak bisa tidur,bagaimana bisa?bayangan kejadian tadi pagi terus menghantuinya.. Luhan bingung kenapa ia begitu gugup dan jantungnya berdebar cepat sekarang.. Sehun bukan wanita Luhan,kenapa kau merasa seperti kau first kiss dengan wanita?_

_Sudah 2 bulan berlalu semenjak hari dimana 'first kiss' luhan dicuri oleh Sehun...  
__Luhan terlihat duduk sambil memeluk kakinya di pinggir lapangan,sekarang sedang pelajaran olahraga dan teman-temanya sedang bermain sepak bola. Luhan baru saja digantikan oleh Kris karena ia begitu lelah. Luhan menyaksikan pertandingan sampai seseorang menyandarkan tubuhnya dipunggung Luhan.._

"_aish panasnyaa!" teriak Sehun frustasi sambil terus mengipas ngipas tubuhnya.._

"_Hunnie,berat!" kata Luhan protes.._

"_yak!biarkan seperti ini dulu aku lelah hannie~" kata Sehun merajuk.._

_Sebenarnya Luhan tidak keberatan dengan Sehun berada dipunggungnya.. Tetapi entah kenapa Jantung Luhan berdebar-debar jika Sehun sedekat ini dengannya. Ini dirasakan Luhan semenjak dua bulan yang lalu,saat kejadian mencuri-firstkiss-Luhan terjadi.. Semenjak hari itu debaran Jantung Luhan bertambah jika Sehun menempel dengannya.. Sehun sangat senang bermanja-manja kepada Luhan,tak jarang Sehun memegang tangan Luhan saat mereka menyebrang dan memeluk Luhan sambil merengek jika ia diusili Kris dan Jongdae. Mungkin Bagi Sehun,Luhan hanyalah bagaikan Kakak untuknya. Tapi tidak untuk Luhan,pipinya akan memerah jika Sehun melakukan semua 'SkinShip ' itu.. saat Sehun memeluknya karena 'rindu' setelah Luhan izin tidak masuk sekolah karena ada urusan di China,saat Sehun menaruh kepalanya dipundak Luhan, Saat Sehun bergelayut manja dilengan Luhan. Walaupun luhan begitu gugup tapi luhan senang jika Sehun berlaku seperti itu,yang penting Sehun senang dan nyaman didekatnya, dan yang penting Sehun menganggap Luhan adalah hal terpenting dihidupnya sama seperti Luhan yang menganggap Sehun begitu penting untuknya.. _

"_hannie..." panggil Sehun lembut.. _

"_hmm?"_

"_ada seorang wanita yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku kemarin.." Kata Sehun datar,Luhan begitu terkejut dengan kalimat Sehun..dan lama kelamaan ia merasa nyeri di ulu hatinya.._

"_dia dari sekolah yang sama dengan Xiumin.." Lanjut Sehun tanpa tahu ekspresi kekecewaan dari Luhan sekarang..._

"_hannie..." panggil sehun sekali lagi karena tidak ada respon dari Luhan.._

"_apakah aku harus menerimanya?" Tanya Sehun.. Luhan merasa ia ingin menangis sekarang juga.._

'_tidak sehun jangan..'_

"_ke-kenapa kau menanyakannya padaku?a-aku aku memang siapa?" Luhan berusaha menahan airmatanya.. _

'_kenapa aku ingin menangis?'_

"_well karena kau spesial... kau adalah sahabat terbaikku.. tidak bahkan seperti saudara kembar yang terpisahkan..mungkin?hahahha" kata sehun sambil tertawa walaupun terkesan dipaksakan.._

'_sahabat?begitukah menurutmu?'_

"_kalau begitu jika aku mengatakan iya,kau akan menerima wanita itu?" Sehun mengangguk.._

"_jika aku mengatakan tidak?"_

"_ya aku akan menolaknya..." kata Sehun enteng.._

'_Sehun,kau tidak boleh bersamanya..kau harus bersamaku.'_

"_menurutku,kau terima saja dulu.. mungkin dia baik.." Luhan merutukki dirinya karena sebenarnya bukan itu yang ia ingin sampaikan.. _

"_baik...baiklah kalau begitu.." sehun akhirnya berdiri,bangun dari senderannya dipunggung Luhan.._

"_aku akan menerimanya hunnie.." kata Sehun mantap lalu berlari ke arah Jongdae dan Kris untuk ikut bergabung bermain bola._

_Tak terasa air mata Luhan menetes.._

'_Luhan ini konyol,kenapa kau harus merasa sesakit ini... dia memang orang yang terpenting dihidupmu,tapi ia bukan milikmu,ya kan?kenapa kau seposesif ini terhadap sahabatmu sendiri?'_

_Saat pulang sekolah Luhan berjalan ber4 bersama teman-teman sekelasnya tanpa Sehun.._

"_hey lihat itu!itu kan sehun!" teriak Tao sambil menunjuk ke arah Sehun.. Luhan mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Tao,ia melihat Sehun berdiri didepan seorang wanita,mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu. tiba-tiba wanita itu memeluk Sehun sambil tersenyum riang ia lalu mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas lalu pergi sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Sehun.._

_Hati Luhan bagai ditusuk belati tajam melihat kejadian itu.._

'_Oh tidak kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan...'_

"_wow Sehun!sial kau mendahului kami!" Kris memiting kepala Sehun lalu mengacak-nngacak rambut Sehun.._

"_Ya!ya! Hyung! sakit!" Kris melepaskan Sehun dan terus tertawa.._

"_sehun-ah, ayo rayakan hari jadianmu!ayo traktir kami di sebuah cafe!" rajuk Jongdae yang diiyakan Junmyeon,Kris dan tao.. _

"_aish! Arra arra!aku akan menraktir kalian!" keempat orang itu bersorak gembira lalu berjalan beriringan mendahului Sehun dan Luhan.._

"_Hyung?" panggil Sehun kepada Luhan yang masih membuang mukanya kepada sehun.._

'_oh hunnie,bahkan sekarang kau memanggilku sama dengan yang lain.. jadi aku bukan orang yang spesial lagi untukmu?'_

"_hyung!ayo!" teriak Sehun sambil menggapai tangan Luhan tapi dengan kasar Luhan menepis tangan sehun.._

"_maaf sehun,aku tidak ikut.." Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang berdiri mematung.._

_Luhan terus menangis dikamarnya,setiap bayangan wanita itu mencium sehun tadi muncul Luhan menangis lebih keras.. hatinya sakit..  
__Luhan tau waktu Sehun tidak akan ia berikan untuknya lagi,tapi untuk wanita itu.. Sehun juga pasti akan mengajak wanita itu untuk membeli bubble tea,dan pasti Sehun akan memberi nama panggilan yang imut kepada wanita itu..  
__Luhan bukan seseorang yang spesial lagi untuk Sehun.. mengetahui kenyataan itu Luhan menangis lagi. Semenjak itu Luhan menyadari bahwa ia menyayangi Sehun,bahkan ia mencintainya.. Sehun adalah orang yang terpenting dihidupnya,sangat spesial.. Sehun adalah yang pertama dalam segala hal,Sehun orang pertama yang mencium Luhan,Sehun yang pertama tahu bahwa Luhan phobia ketinggian, dan Sehun orang pertama yang membuatnya menangsi seperti ini. Luhan __Sangat mencintai Sehun.._ Luhan tau ini tidak normal,tapi hey!apakah salah merasakan Cinta?yang penting ia mencintai manusia bukan benda mati..

_Semenjak Sehun mempunyai kekasih Luhan menjaga jarak dengannya, Sehunpun menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang kekasih karena kekasihnya begitu manja.. maka dari itu HunHan panggilan untuk Sehun&Luhan dari teman-temannya tidak nampak bersama lagi. Bahkan Luhan pindah ke bangku paling belakang dikelas,dan itu mengusik Sehun.. Ia begitu kesal karena Luhan menjadi pendiam dan berubah terhadapnya. Bahkan saat Sehun mencoba bermanja-manja dengan Luhan,Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun dan pergi. Luhan bahkan lebih dekat dengan Kris sekarang,ia bersikap seperti Luhan yang biasa didepan teman-teman lain kecuali Sehun.. Sehun tidak suka itu,apa salah dirinya sampai Luhan menjauhinya seperti ini?_

"_hyung.." panggil Sehun saat Luhan berlalu melewati bangku Sehun.._

"_Hyung!" panggil Sehun sedikit lebih keras,tapi Luhan tetap pergi menjauh.._

"_HANNIE!" teriak Sehun kesal sambil menarik luhan.._

"_apa?" kata Luhan datar.._

"_apa?apa katamu?ya Luhan kenapa kau menghindariku huh?" tanya Sehun to-the-point menusuk hati Luhan dalam.._

"_aku tidak menjauhimu.. tidak pernah,bukankah kau yang jarang berkumpul dengan kami?" tanya Luhan sambit terseyum mencibir.._

"_tsk,apa karena itu kau marah kepadaku?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi..Luhan tidak menjawab dan memalingkan wajahnya.._

"_kalau benar begitu baiklah,aku akan putus dengannya.." Luhan kaget,bisa-bisanya kata-kata itu meluncur mulus dari Sehun.._

"_kau gila sehun?!apa kau gila?!"_

"_persahabatan kita lebih penting.." kata Sehun sambil menatap luhan.. hati luhan bagai Luka bakar yang disiram Es,sejuk tapi terasa perih.._

"_Sehun,kau tidak waras!apakah perasaan wanita bagaikan mainan untukmu yang setelah kau mainkan bisa dibuang begitu saja?tidak segampang itu Sehun,pikirkan perasaan dia juga!" jelas Luhan,matanya berkaca-kaca mungkin sedikit lagi kaca-kaca itu akan meleleh.._

"_hunnie... bukankah kau sudah tau,kau orang yang paling spesial untukku..Jika kau mengatakan iya akupun berkata iya,jika tidak akupun berkata tidak... kau sahabatku Hunnie.. jika wanita itu hilang aku bisa menggantinya dengan apapun.. tapi jika kau dan yang lainnya hilang,tidak akan ada yang bisa menggatikannya..kalian sahabat terbaik yang aku punya.." kata Sehun lirih..._

_Luhan menitikkan air matanya, Sakit terasa diulu hatinya walaupun ia akhirnya tahu sespesial itu arti sahabat untuk Sehun.. Sahabat,hanya sahabat?_

_Luhan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang bingung karena melihat Luhan menangis.__._

"_kau brengsek Sehun!" Teriak kekasih Sehun dan menamparnya. Sehun betul-betul brengsek,ia memutuskan wanita itu karena alasan Sahabatnya adalah hal terpenting untuknya saat ini. Ia menundukkan kepala,moodnya sedang tidak baik saat ini . Yang bisa menghiburnya hanyalah bubble tea ...  
__dan Luhan,sahabat kesayangannya.._

_Esoknya saat pulang sekolah Sehun mencoba menghubungi Luhan yang tadi tidak tampak saat pelajaran terakhir.._

"_yeoboseyo?" jawab Luhan sambil berbisik. Sehun sangat lega karena akhirnya Luhan mengangkat teleponnya._

"_ah Luhan!kau dimana?"_

"_aku sedang rapat organisasi sehun...kenapa?" tanya Luhan masih sambil berbisik.._

"_ani,kita pulang bersama ya!aku akan membelikan bubble tea untuk kita berdua!" tawar Sehun riang.._

"_tapi aku akan rapat sampai malam hunnie.." Sehun tersenyum,sepertinya Luhan sudah memaafkannya. Buktinya sahabatnya itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'spesial' itu lagi.._

"_gwenchanayo!aku akan menunggumu dikelas sampai selesai,heum?otte?"_

_Luhan tidak menjawab,terdengar ia menghela napasnya berat. Luhan tau Sehun sangat keras kepala jadi pasti dia akan tetap menunggu Luhan.._

"_ne,baiklah tunggu aku.." kata luhan akhirnya lalu memutuskan telepon dari sehun.._

"_assa!" teriak Sehun lalu berlari menuju kedai bubble tea._

"_fyuhh akhirnya selesai juga rapatnya.." Keluh Luhan sambil berjalan ke kelasnya.._

"_Sehun.." panggilnya saat ia membuka pintu kelas. Sehun terlihat tertidur dibangkunya,poni coklatnya menutupi kedua mata Sehun. Luhan menghampiri sahabatnya itu, dilihat dua gelas bubble tea tersimpan di meja, yang satu sudah kosong dan yang lainnya mulai meleleh menghasilkan air yang membasahi lengan seragam Sehun. Luhan menyingkirkan poni Sehun dari matanya._

"_kau menungguku sampai tertidur.." kata Luhan sambil membelai pipi sehun lembut. Dengan pelan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sehun,lalu mengecup matanya dan yang terakhir mengecup bibirnya sekilas... Luhan tidak menyangka dia akan seberani ini,ia merasa bersalah karena 'mencuri' ciuman Sehun tapi disisi lain dia begitu senang karena ia bisa mencium Sehun.. orang yang dicintainya.._

"_a-apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak seorang yeoja histeris, Luhan terkejut dan menoleh. Itu adalah mantan kekasih Sehun,kenapa dia ada disini? Sehunpun terbangun dan mengangkat kepalanya pelan.._

"_K-kau...dasar laki-laki tidak normal!" teriak Yeoja itu sambil menghampiri Luhan dan menampar wajah Luhan.._

"_HEY!APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!" Teriak Sehun sambil mencengkeram tangan Yeoja itu.._

"_ya Oh Sehun!kau tidak tau hah?!laki-laki freak ini mencium bibirmu diam-diam!menjijikkan!" Yeoja itu memandang Jijik Luhan,sementara Luhan hanya tertunduk malu dan takut. Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang juga.._

"_me-menciumku?Luhan..apa kau menciumku?" tanya Sehun kepada Luhan.. Luhan tidak menjawab.. Sehun memandangi Luhan.._

"_jawab aku Luhan,apa yang dia katakan benar?dan kenapa?" tanya Sehun lagi,Luhan mulai menangis.._

"_ma-maafkan aku Sehun,aku harus pergi.." kata Luhan lalu berlari meninggalkan Sehun,mengabaikan Sehun yang meneriakki namanya.._

_Luhan pikir perbuatannya tadi adalah sebuah dosa besar,Mencuri dan mencium,mencium seorang Pria.. Luhan tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa seperti ini?Luhan sebenarnya mencoba menyangkal perasaannya pada Sehun,ia yakin bahwa ini hanya kekaguman semata dan ia akan mulai jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita sesegera mungkin. Tapi setelah ia melakukan kencan buta dengan teman wanita Xiumin ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Wanita itu cantik dan baik, 2 minggu mereka melakukan pendekatan tapi tidak ada rasa apapun yang muncul dihati Luhan.. bahkan saat wanita itu mencium pipi Luhan ia membayangkan Sehun-lah yang melakukan itu.. ia jatuh terhadap pesona Sehun,jatuh terlalu dalam.._

_Luhan kembali kesekolah setelah dua hari tidak masuk atau bisa dikatakan menghindari sekolah,ia takut bertemu sehun.. bagaimana jika Sehun jijik terhadapnya? Jika Yixing tidak memaksa Luhan untuk berangkat hari ini Luhan tidak akan pernah berangkat sampai kapanpun.. saat berjalan dilorong sekolah aura yang Luhan rasakan sangatlah berbeda dari biasanya,lorong sekolah terasa panjang untuknya, siswa-siswi yang berbisik dan memandang jijik Luhan bagai tikaman tajam 1000 pisau ditubuh Luhan. Luhan tahu pasti yeoja itu tak akan berdiam diri mengetahui ini semua. Mungkin bukan hanya bercerita pada teman segengnya tapi ia juga menceritakan kepada semua orang. Bahkan jika mungkin,yeoja itu akan menceritakannya secara Live di tv..  
__Saat masuk kelas semua mata memandang Luhan mereka terdiam,Luhan merasa kikuk bahkan dikelasnya sendiri.._

"_luhan..." panggil Jongdae.. Ia tahu semua yang terjadi waktu itu.. Ayolah siapa disekolah ini yang tidak tahu berita seorang Luhan diam-diam mencium Sehun? Berita itu bahkan di tempelkan di semua penjuru sekolah.,bahkan dengan foto bukti yang tentu saja diambil (mantan) kekasih Sehun.._

_Luhan menunduk,nyalinya ciut untuk memandang teman-temannya.. ia mengacuhkan jongdae dan duduk di pojok kelas. Dia terus menunduk sampai ia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri didepannya.._

"L_u..." panggil Sehun lirih.._

"B_ukankah ada yang harus kita bicarakan?" tanya Sehun sambil berjongkok didepan bangku Luhan,berusaha menatap mata Luhan yang masih tertunduk..._

"_Maafkan aku Sehun..maaf.." hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir kecil Luhan.._

_Sehun ingin berkata sesuatu ketika junmyeon berteriak bahwa Yejin songsaengnim akan masuk.._

"_kita akan membicarakan hal itu nanti.." kata Sehun sebelum kembali kebangkunya.._

_Saat istirahat Luhan memutuskan untuk menghindari Junmyeon,Jongdae,kris,tao dan Sehun.. ia berlari kecil keluar kelas mengabaikan panggilan teman-temannya.._

_-Bruk-_

_Secara tidak sadar Luhan menabrak badan seorang Siswa._

"_hey!" teriak Namja itu kesakitan..._

"_ah sunbaenim,mianhamnida..." kata Luhan sambil menunduk.._

"_hey hey! Lihat!bukankah ia seorang Gay yang mencium temannya itu?" tanya sunbaenim yang tadi ditabrak oleh Luhan.._

"_wah!iya benar!hey kau gay!apa rasanya mencium seorang laki-laki?!" teriak seorang namja diikuti tawa teman-temannya.. Nyali Luhan menciut.. Gay?Gay katanya?_

"_jangan-jangan kau ingin menciumku juga?hiiii!" teriak namja itu lagi,sambil bergidik ngeri.. mereka terus mencemooh Luhan,seperti Luhan ini makhluk paling Hina di dunia ini.._

"_HEY!apa yang kalian lakukan!" lengkingan seorang yeoja membuat sunbae-sunbae Luhan yang mengolok-oloknya tadi terdiam.. _

"_p-park Songsaengnim?" kata Luhan lemah,oh park sonsaengnim seperti malaikat yang menariknya dari neraka jahanam.. Luhan yang daritadi hanya bisa menangis akhirnya tersenyum,lega sekali rasanya ada songsaengnim disini..Ia akhirnya terkulai lemah dan pingsan.._

"_Han...Luhan...Hannie.." suara Sehun samar-samar terdengar oleh Luhan. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya.._

"_luhan!" teriak Jongdae .. tao,Kris junmyeon dan Yejin songsaengnim menghampiri tempat tidur Luhan.._

"_syukurlah kau sudah sadar.." kata yejin songgaengnim lega sambil mengusap rambut Luhan.. Luhan tersenyum..entah kenapa tangannya begitu hangat,ia perlahan melihat tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh tangan Sehun.. Luhan lalu menatap Sehun,Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap tangan Luhan.._

"_apakah berita itu yang memberatkanmu nak?" tanya yejin songsaengnim dengan hati-hati..Luhan terdiam.. air matanya mulai mengalir lagi.._

"_maafkan aku.." katanya lemah.. _

"_hei!untuk apa meminta maaf hah?bukankah harusnya yang kau ucapkan itu terima kasih kepada Sehun?dia yang menggendongmu kesini.." kata Tao sambil terkekeh.._

"_eumm...kau berat sekali Hunnie punggungku sakit~" Kata Sehun sambil pura-pura kesakitan..Luhan tertawa.. bodohnya dia menganggap teman-temannya apalagi Sehun akan menjauhinya.. _

"_Luhan,kau tidak usah takut..kami akan melindungimu.. bukankah kita sahabat?" Kata kris sambil menepuk Pundak Luhan.._

"_ne..Kris benar.. Aku sebagai ketua kelas akan menjaga dengan sepenuh hati warga kelasku!" Kata Junmyeon sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.. _

"_Cih gayamu sudah seperti presiden saja Junmyeon-ssi!" Cibir Jongdae yang diikuti tawa yang lain.._

"_Sudah sudah kalian ini!Luhan harus istirahat! Dan sebentar lagi pelajaranku akan dimulai aku tidak akan mentolerir kalau salah satu dari kalian terlambat!arra?!" ancam Yejin songsaengnim sebelum pergi dari UKS.. Jongdae,Kris,Junmyeon dan Tao mengangguk serentak seperti prajurit.._

"_songsaengnim maaf,tapi bisakah aku menjaga Luhan disini?" Tanya Sehun.. Yejin menatap Sehun lalu mengangguk lembut,lalu pergi meninggalkan UKS disusul yang lainnya.._

_Setelah pintu ditutup, Sehun kembali menatap Luhan dan tersenyum,tangannya tidak sedetikpun melepas tangan Luhan.._

"_gwenchana?" tanyanya..Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah.._

"_kau,tidak usah menunduk lagi Lu... kau tidak usah malu dan takut.. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melukaimu.."_

_Luhan hanya tersenyum.._

"_hannie.." panggil Sehun..Luhan senang mendengar suara Sehun memanggilnya... Suara favorit yang ingin selalu Luhan dengar adalah suara Sehun memanggilnya seperti tadi.._

"_hmm?"_

"_berjanjilah,kau tidak akan menghindar dariku lagi..."_

_Sore menjelang,Luhan terduduk di kasur menunggu Sehun yang tadi pergi untuk mengambil tasnya dan tas Luhan.. Luhan terus memandangi tangannya yang sedari tadi digenggam Sehun,masih terasa hangatnya genggaman Sehun.. Hahkan wangi dari hand cream yang Sehun pakai masih tercium dipunggung tangannya.._

"_Wangi sehun.." bisik Luhan sambil tersenyum.._

"_tapi kenapa dia lama sekali ya?apa aku susul saja dia?" luhan berjalan keluar meninggalkan UKS. Sebelum ia sampai dikelasnya terlihat Sehun dikerubungi beberapa laki-laki. Luhan Hapal sekali siapa mereka, mereka adalah teman Sehun dari Klub menari. Sehun bilang ia suka menari,Klub ini adalah Klub kebanggaan Sehun,Sehun juga mengatakan akhir tahun ini mereka akan tampil di acara tahun baru salah satu stasiun tv. Sehun tidak pernah berhenti menceritakan persiapan menuju acara itu,ia begitu menunggu momen itu,momen dimana ia bisa sepanggung dengan artis-artis terkenal Korea.._

"_kau,menjijikkan Sehun! Kau tahu?kau adalah aib dalam Klub kami! Kau aku keluarkan! Dasar Gay!" Luhan kenal dengan suara itu,suara Yunho Sunbae ketua klub dance.. dikeluarkan?mana mungkin?bagaimana dengan perform Sehun akhir tahun ini?_

"_Gay!kau Gay yang menjijikkan!sana temani Pacar gay mu!" Hina seorang sambil mendorong Sehun.._

"_AKU BUKAN GAY! DAN DIA BUKAN PACARKU BODOH!" teriak Sehun penuh amarah sambil mendorong orang yang tadi mencemoohnya.._

"_oh ya?bukankah kau menerima saja saat kau diciumnya?bahkan memutuskan pacarmu untunknya,ya kan?sebesar itukah rasa sukamu padanya?" tanya orang itu lagi sambil tersenyum meremehkan.._

"_AKU MASIH NORMAL!AKU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA!KAU PUAS?!" teriak Sehun sambil memukuli temannya.. _

_Kata-kata Sehun menusuk Luhan telak di ulu hatinya.. benar,sehun benar.. mana mungkin Sehun menyukainya.. jelas ia menyukai wanita,tidak mungkin menyukai sesama jenis. kehangatan Tangan yang tadi menggenggam tangan Luhan hanyalah kehangatan palsu. Senyumnya adalah senyum palsu. Luhan baru sadar sekarang,Sehun hanya merasa tidak enak kepada Luhan atau Sehun takut Yejin Songsaengnim menghukumnya. Bahkan sekarang Sehun harus keluar dari klubnya dan batal menari diatas panggung yang ia dambakan karena Luhan..Air mata Luhan menetes isakkan yang tidak bisa ia tahan terdengar oleh Sehun yang masih terengah setelah memukul temannya.._

"_lu-luhan?" Kata Sehun sambil melepas temannya yang tadi ia pukuli, semua teman Klubnya berlari ketakutan.. Sehun menghampiri Luhan,Luhan pasti mendengar semuanya.. Sehun yakin itu.._

"_a-aku lebih baik di cemooh semua orang disekolah ini .. aku lebih baik dihujat daripada harus menerima kepalsuan dari janjimu Oh Sehun.. Aku begitu bodohnya mempercayai semua omong kosongmu itu tulus.. Kau,bahkan menyakitiku lebih dari yang mereka lakukan.." kata Luhan tajam,Sehun hanya terdiam.._

"_luhan.."_

"_tidak usah memaksakan dirimu Oh Sehun...aku mengerti,maaf karena diriku kau harus keluar dari klub.." Luhan tersenyum lirih dan berjalan melewati Sehun.._

_Luhan mengunci diri dan terus menangis..Yixing khawatir melihatnya,ia terus mengetuk pintu Kamar Luhan.._

"_Lu,biarkan aku masuk.. jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini.." kata Yixing memohon. Luhan tidak tega juga mendengar Yixing memohon begitu. Akhirnya ia membukakan pintu untuk Yixing dan membiarkan tubuh tegap Ayah angkatnya itu memeluknya.._

"_appa...appa hiks" panggil Luhan disela tangisanya,Yixing terus membelai kepala Luhan sambil menenangkannya.._

"_iya Luhan,appa disini.. jangan menangis lagi ya... sekarang jelaskan ada apa denganmu hmm?"_

_Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yixing dan terus terisak,ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai seorang Pria kepada Yixing,tidak dengan jantung Yixing yang lemah.._

"_ani..appa,bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"_

"_ne,apa saja yang membuatmu bahagia.."_

"_Bolehkah aku Pindah Sekolah appa?" _

_Sehun merasa sangat terpukul karena ia telah menyakiti sahabatnya Luhan,ia menatap bangku Luhan yang kosong tepat dibelakangnya. Ia ingat waktu Luhan mencoba mengganggu tidurnya dengan menggelitik pinggannya. Dengan tangkas ia menangkap tangan Luhan untuk menghentikkan perbuatan usil Luhan,bahkan ia terus menggenggam tangan Luhan sambil tertidur agar sahabatnya itu tidak mengganggunya lagi._

'_kau betul-betul Bodoh Oh Sehun!' umpat Sehun dalam hati.._

"_SEHUN!ADA BERITA BURUK!CEPAT IKUT AKU!" teriak Junmyeon panik,dengan gesit Sehun berlari mengikuti Junmyeon ke ruang Yejin songsaengnim. Terlihat Yejin mengurut-urut kepalanya yang pusing..._

"_Luhan..." ucap yejin menggantung.._

"_ia mengundurkan diri dari sekolah"_

_Berita itu bagai petir yang menyambar Sehun. Matanya membulat.. bagaimana mungkin ?Luhan tidak boleh pindah,Luhan tidak boleh meninggalkannya..Sehun berlari meninggalkan ruangan Yejin songsaengnim.. ia harus kerumah Luhan sekarang juga.._

"_LUHAN!HANNIE!" teriak Sehun dari luar pagar rumah Luhan.._

"_Maafkan aku!tolong izinkan aku menemuimu luhan!jebal!" teriak Sehun frustasi.._

"_nak.." sehun melihat Yixing ahjussi keluar dari rumahnya.._

_Sehun menunduk memberi salahm_

"_apakah Luhan ada?"_

_Yixing terlihat bingung lalu menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.._

"_kau tidak tahu?Luhan pindah ke Seoul.."_

'_Sehun,Aku tidak akan membencimu,tidak akan bisa. Kau cinta pertamaku,mana mungkin aku bisa membencimu?itu akan terasa aneh.. Aku meninggalkanmu untuk kebaikan kita berdua,kebaikanmu. Yang membuatku sakit adalah ketika aku menjadi penghalangmu menuju mimpi yang kau tuju.. kau tahu? rasa ini adalah dosa besar... dosa besar yang tak akan pernah kusesali..'_

_-flashback end-_

Luhan menceritakan semua tentang Sehun kepada empat teman barunya itu. Hanya saja Luhan tidak menyebut nama Sehun,ia terus memakai nama "hunnie" untuk menceritakan sehun ke teman-temannya.. bahkan ketika Chanyeol bertanya siapa 'hunnie'nya itu Luhan enggan menyebut nama aslinya,bahkan ciri2 yang diberikan Luhanpun terbatas "tinggi dan kulit putih pucat"

"sekarang mungkin ia sudah melupakanku.. " kata Luhan.. Kyungsoo yang daritadi menangis mendengar cerita Luhan angkat bicara..

"tidak mungkin ia melupakanmu! Aku yakin Luhan,dia juga menyukaimu!"

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo-yaa~ aku tidak apa-apa,dia hanya serpihan dari memoriku saat SMA.."

"aku tidak yakin dengan itu.." kata jongin..

'aku juga Jongin..aku tidak yakin kalau dia hanyalah serpihan kecil memoriku' kata Luhan dalam hati..

"hunnie?mungkin kata dasarnya Hun?benarkan Chanyeol?seperti Kyungsoo yang memanggil Jongin dengan embel-embel 'ie'?" kata Baekhyun menyelidik,ia masih penasaran siapa 'Hunnie' tercintanya Luhan..

"apakah dikampus kita ada yang kosa kata nama terakhirnya 'Hun'?" tanya baekhyun lagi pada chanyeol..

"ada sih satu teman dekatku dan Jongin..tapi tidak mungkin dia,dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja..kau mengertikan maksudku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti...Baekhyun Lalu menghampiri Luhan lalu menepuk pundak Luhan..

"Kau tahu Luhan?Jika aku bertemu Hunnie mu itu akan ku jamin 100% ia akan menyatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya padamu.."

-Luhan's POV-

Hari ini setelah pertemuan dua hari yang lalu,Aku,baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjanji akan bertemu di kantin Kampus.. dan disinilah kami mengobrol sambil menunggu Jongin dan Chanyeol sampai kelas mereka selesai. Aku sebenarnya hanya punya satu kelas pagi hari ini,sementara Baekhyun yang berkuliah dijurusan Seni baru saja menyelesaikan kelasnya dan Kyungsoo yang berkuliah di jurusan teknik Kimia ini menunggu kelasnya yang mulai pada sore hari..

"ah tunggu,chanyeol menelepon.." potong Baekhyun saat kami sedang membicarakan tentang acara menginap di apartemenku..

"yeoboseyo?eunngg jagiya~ sudah selesai kelasnya?mm arra,kami menunggu di kantin ya!aku sangat merindukanmu!" aku dan kyungsoo mendelikkan mata, ayolah baekhyun! Bukankah kau baru bertemu dengan chanyeol pagi tadi?

"Chanyeol akan kesini.. katanya Jongin dan salah satu teman mereka ada latihan dance dulu.."

Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti..

"ish!Jongin kenapa dia tidak mengirim pesan jika ia akan berlatih dance?!" kata Kyungsoo kesal sambil memencet nomor Jongin lalu memanggilnya..

"YAK JONGIN!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil menjauhi kami.. kyungsoo tidak suka marah-marah didepan kami . jadi jika ia ingin memarahi Jongin ia pasti menghindari kami terlebih dulu..

Jongin suka menari,sama seperti Sehun.. caranya bercerita tentang hobi menarinya dua hari yang lalu begitu berapi-api dan antusias,sama seperti Sehun.. Sehun bagaimana keadaan ia sekarang? Apakah ia tetap menari?aku harap begitu.. aku suka tariannya,begitu enerjik dan keren..

"yak Baekhyun!kau ini sengaja kan membohongiku?!Jongin sedang menuju kesini!" baekhyun hanya menjulurkan Lidah.. aku terkekeh melihat betapa Kyungsoo begitu keras menyedot minumannya untuk melampiaskan kekesalan.. baekhyun-baekhyun kenapa kau begitu usil,kau dan chanyeol adalah pasangan usil! Dan serasi.. Baekyeol dan SooJong (singkatan dari Baekhyun,Chanyeol,Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang aku buat sendiri) adalah pasangan serasi,mereka begitu mesra,melindungi satu sama lain dan saling menyemangati satu sama lain mereka tidak takut dengan cemoohan orang. mereka terus berjalan dan saling menggenggam.. suatu hari,aku juga ingin hubungan seperti itu, hubungan dimana aku tidak takut untuk menunjukkan hubunganku dan pasanganku kepada dunia.

"Oi!" teriak Chanyeol dan Jongin berbarengan.. mereka menghampiri pasangan masing-masing lalu duduk disampingnya.. Chanyeol merangkuh pundak baekhyun dan baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya dilengan chanyeol.. sementara Jongin memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo mesra..

"Katanya kau membawa seorang teman?mana?" tanya baekhyun terhadap chanyeol..

"oh seperti biasa dia sedang memesan minuman favoritnya... nanti Juga dia kesini" kata chanyeol sambil terus membaca menu didepannya..

"hei dengar kita merencanakan untuk bermalam di apartemen Luhan malam minggu ini,jadi minggu ini tidak ada kencan!malam minggu ini adalah waktu khusus untuk kami bertiga!" kata Kyungsoo..

"hei!itu tidak adil!kami juga mau ikut!" protes Chanyeol yang disetujui oleh Jongin..

"hahaha kalian boleh ikut kok,tenang saja waktu kencanmu tak akan kuambil sepenuhnya.." kataku sambil mengangkat-angkat alisku..

"h-hannie?"

Aku terdiam.. Oke Luhan Cukup,bahkan ditempat seramai ini suara Sehun masih terngiang.. segila ini kah kau pada sosok Sehun?

"Luhan?"

Luhan ini mulai Gila, bangun dari fantasimu Luhan,Sehun tidak ada disini..

"kau Mengenal Luhan?" tanya baekhyun entah ke siapa,aku ikut melirik ke seseorang yang ditanya oleh baekhyun..

Aku dengan refleks meremas tempat minumku. Ini tidak mungkin...

"Se-Sehun?"

"hei!ada apa ini?kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Jongin..

"tentu saja jongin... aku mengenalnya.. ia orang yang selalu kuceritakan padamu bukan?ia...sahabatku yang hilang"

Jongin menepuk dahinya..

"oh Shit! Pantas aku seperti pernah mendengar nama Luhan!"

Aku terus menatap Sehun, ia lebih tinggi sekarang bahkan dia memotong rambutnya dan mengecatnya menjadi pirang.. Sehun,kau semakin mempesona..

-Luhan POV's End-

Luhan Duduk disamping Sehun yang sedang menyetir..

Sehun memutuskan akan mengantar Luhan pulang walau Luhan menolaknya.. Tapi Karena Baekhyun terus memaksa Luhan untuk mengiyakan ajakan Sehun akhirnya Luhan setuju..

"bukankah ini saatnya memperbaiki semuanya dengan Hunniemu?" kata baekhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya...

"well,bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya sehun memulai pembicaraan bersama Luhan..

"baik,aku baik-baik saja.." jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum...

"jadi.. kau mengambil jurusan apa?" tanya Sehun lagi..

"Sastra inggris.. Kau?"

"aku Manajemen bisnis...sejurusan dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol.." Luhan ber'o' ria.

Mereka berdua terdiam,tidak tahu topik apa yang harus mereka bicarakan.. keadaan menjadi canggung..

"Sudah 2 tahun kita sekampus,tapi aku tak melihat sedikitpun batang hidungmu.." Kata Sehun lagi..

Luhan menatap Sehun.. Sehun benar, Luhan juga tidak pernah bertemu Sehun..

"tapi aku lega,akhirnya aku menemukanmu lu.." ,Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung.. jadi Sehun mencarinya selama ini?

"Luhan,maafkan aku..." Kata Sehun lagi.. Luhan tidak menjawab,ia terus memainkan jemarinya karena gugup..

"Kau... Jangan pergi lagi okay?" mohon Sehun kepada Luhan...

"pergi dari mana?" oke Luhan juga berpikir pertanyaan itu begitu konyol.. Luhan tahu pasti apa yang dimaksud Sehun,tapi ia tidak tahu respon apa yang harus ia siapkan untuk pernyataan Sehun itu..

"Pergi dariku,tentu saja... jangan lagi.. Kumohon.."

Luhan terdiam,Sehun terlihat serius...Luhan sudah tidak lagi memikirkan pertanyaan konyol seperti tadi.. ia tahu Sehun begitu tulus mengatakan itu,maka dari itu dengan senyum dan hati yang tulus Luhan menjawab...

"Tentu.. Tentu saja Sehun,aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.."

Malam minggu yang direncanakan Luhan dengan Baekhyun dan kyungsoo akhirnya tiba. Walaupun rencana mereka tidak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka harapkan (karena ada tambahan 3 lelaki konyol yang mungkin bisa menghancurkan apartemen Luhan) tapi Luhan tetap menyiapkan semuanya dengan matang.. ia memasak banyak makanan hari ini,ia sengaja meminta resep Yixing appa untuk hari spesial ini.. betapa senangnya Luhan kala Xiumin dengan senang hati membantunya untuk menyiapkan 'pesta' kecil-kecilan ini . Luhan mengenalkan Xiumin kepada BaekYeol dan JongSoo tapi ia tidak berani mengenalkan Sehun.. karena Xiumin sangat membenci Sehun..

"Lelaki keparat itu jika ia ada didepan mataku aku tidak akan segan2 memukulnya Lu! Dia membuat saudaraku menangis!aku tidak pernah terima!" geram Xiumin kala itu saat ia tau Luhan menangis karena Sehun..  
Maka dari itu Luhan tidak berani bilang bahwa Sehun kembali kekehidupanya.. bisa-bisa Saudaranya yang Lucu dan chubby ini mengamuk dan berubah menjadi monster yang menyeramkan..

"Lu,padahal aku ingin sekali bergabung.. tapi aku sudah ada janji kencan dengan kekasihku.." Luhan mengangguk..

"ne gwenchana.." Luhan berterima kasih kepada Sohee,karena ia ,Xiumin tidak akan bertemu Sehun hari ini...

Luhan duduk disofa setelah memastikan semuanya sudah siap untuk pesta kecil-kecilan di apartemennya ini.. ia lalu melirik 1 gelas bubble tea coklat kesukaan Sehun.. ia sengaja membelinya khusus untuk Sehun.. luhan mengambil segelas bubble tea itu lalu memutar-mutarnya ..

"aku ingin melihat ekspresi lucunya saat ia menyedot bubble2 ini" kata luhan sambil terkekeh..

-Ting Tong-

"ya?"

"Luluu~ hannie-ah ini kamii!" terdengar suara baekhyun di intercom..

"MWO?!hannie?!hey! itu panggilanku untuknya!" Luhan tertawa,itu suara Sehun..

Luhan membuka pintu apartemennya..

"hai!selamat datang!"

Satu persatu teman-temannya masuk,chanyeol dan Jongin langsung berlari menuju meja makan saat mencium aroma makanan yang begitu lezat..

"ya jagiya!kau sungguh tidak sopan!" protes baekhyun terhadap chanyeol..

"ani,gwenchana.. aku sudah tahu kerakusan mereka terhadap makanan.." kata Luhan mencibir,Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya terkekeh dan langsung duduk di meja makan... mereka ber6 akhirnya menyantap makanan yang Luhan buat. Tak henti-hentinya Pujian terlontar untuk Luhan sontak pipi Luhan menjadi merah merona karena malu ..

"bagaimana Sehun?masakan Luhan enakkan?sepertinya gizimu akan terpenuhi jika tinggal bersamanya.." goda baekhyun yang membuat luhan tersedak..

'baekhyun kau benar-benar menyebalkan..' gerutu Luhan dalam hati

"begitukah?well akan kupikirkan.." kata Sehun sambil tertawa renyah... Luhan jadi semakin malu,mukanya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus saat teman-temannya menggodanya dengan Sehun..

-Luhan's POV-

"bagaimana kalau kita bermain peppero games?aku sudah membeli biscuit stick rasa coklat!" usul baekhyun yang disetujui Chanyeol dan JongSoo.. kami sedang duduk diruang tengah apartemenku.. Sehun duduk disebelahku sambil menyenderkan badannya di kaki sofa..

"peppero?" tanyaku sambil menatap wajah Sehun,meminta ia menjelaskan apa itu peppero..

"eumm..peppero,games memakan stik biskuit itu bersama,dari ujung yang berlawanan.. yang menyisakkan paling sedikit itu yang menang.."

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti..

'Jadi peppero itu lomba makan biskuit stick toh.. itu mudah,timku dan sehun pasti menang..Tapi tunggu dulu,kenapa Jongin dan Kyungsoo melakukannya seperti itu?' aku membulatkan mataku saat JongSoo hampir berciuman.. hey!bukankah itu curang makan satu biskuit stick oleh dua orang?

"kenapa Jongin dan Kyungsoo melakukannya seperti itu?" tanyaku pada sehun yang duduk disampingku..

"karena memang begitu cara bermainnya.." Jawab Sehun datar..

"mwo?!" teriakku tak percaya..

"Hey SeLu Couple sekarang giliranmu!" Sehun bergeser kedepan dan mengambil satu stik biskuit.. ia menggigit ujung yang ada lumuran coklatnya dan menyodorkan ujung yang lainnya padaku..

"sehun!kau jahat sekali memberikan Luhan ujung yang tidak ada coklatnya!" protes Kyungsoo

"aish!aku tidak jahat!ia tidak suka makanan yang manis!"

Sehun mengingatnya mengingat bahwa aku tidak suka makanan yang manis..

"yak mulai!"

Sehun menggigit sedikit demi sedikit stik biskuit itu,ia memegangi kepalaku yang tidak berhentinya bergerak menjauh dari kepalanya.. ini terlalu dekat,bahkan aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya.. jantungku berdegup kencang...

'oke tenang Luhan,tenang.. ini hanya permainan..' batinku.. dengan spontan aku menutup mataku,tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah Sehun yang semakin dekat..

Sehun menggigit habis semua stik biskuit kami,tidak tersisa... ini berarti tim kami menang kan?dan..ini berarti bibirnya menyentuh bibirku.. dan masih menyentuh bibirku sampai sekarang..Sehun melepaskan 'ciuman' kami, aku perlahan membuka mataku dan langsung menatap Sehun yang sedang mengunyah biskuit sambil tersenyum..

"hannie kita menang!" Sorak Sehun Gembira..

Kau,Kau yang menang Sehun.. Kau memenangkan hatiku,sekali lagi...

Setelah Peppero games dan beberapa menit waktu BaekYeol dan Jongsoo menggodaku dengan tema "SeLu berciuman" dan "SeLu rujuk kembali!" akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menonton sebuah Film.. aku dan Sehun duduk berdampingan di karpet.. Sehun tidak mengizinkanku beranjak dari sampingnya, bahkan saat baekhyun mengajakku duduk di sofa Sehun melarangnya..

"Hey!kami baru saja bertemu setelah 4 tahun berpisah!kau tidak boleh memisahkannya dariku!" gerutu Sehun sambil memegang tanganku erat..

"cih dasar posesif!" kata baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya..

Di pertengahan Film yang kami tonton,tiba-tiba Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya dibahuku..

"aku ngantuk hunnie.." katanya sambil menguap.. tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku..

"tidurlah dikamar,aku sudah membereskan kamar untuk kalian.." tawarku padanya..

"shireo! Aku ingin tidur dibahumu.. sudah lama aku tidak tidur disini...ahh nyamannya!"

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sehun.. aku lalu membelai surai halusnya dengan tanganku.. terdengar dengkuran kecil dari bibir Sehun.. aku terkikik geli mendengarnya..

Film sudah selesai,Chanyeol sudah tertidur di sofa sementara Jongin lebih memilih tidur dilantai beralaskan kasur kecil yang biasa kupakai untuk bersantai di balkon.. baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidur dikamarku,mereka sudah mengajakku untuk tidur tapi aku menolaknya. Aku tidak mau menganggu Sehun yang tertidur nyenyak. Aku dengan hati-hati memindahkan kepala Sehun ke pahaku.. ia masih tertidur pulas,bibirnya sedikit terbuka.. membuatnya begitu Lucu.. dengan iseng kufoto wajahnya memakai handphoneku..

Aku membelai rambut pirang Sehun.. sambil menatap setiap inci dari wajahnya.. Sehun,tidak ada yang berubah dari wajahmu,masih seperti dulu.. bahkan sifat manjamu juga tidak berubah.. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu padaku?apakah sudah berubah?atau masih sama seperti dulu?

Aku membuka mataku,saat kudengar pintu depanku terbuka lalu tertutup kembali...aku menyipitkan mataku saat merasakan kilau matahari yang mulai merasuk dari celah gorden jendelaku..

eh mana Sehun? Ini masih jam 7 pagi,Chanyeol dan Jongin saja masih tertidur.. kemana dia?  
aku menyadari bahwa aku tertidur di karpet dengan jaket hitam yang menyelimutiku.. ini Jaket Sehun,wanginya yang begitu khas bisa langsung kutebak. Ia tidak pernah mengganti parfumnya dari dulu,aku menghirup aromanya sekali lagi lalu mulai berdiri untuk mencari Sehun..

"Hunnie..." panggilku tapi tidak ada jawaban..

'mungkin yang tadi membuka pintu adalah sehun..' pikirku. Akupun membuka pintu depan dan menyembulkan kepalaku bermaksud memanggil Sehun lagi ,tapi niat itu terhenti saat kulihat punggung tegapnya dihadapanku,samar-samar terdengar percakapannya melalui telepon..

"aku sedang ada diapartemen temanku.. ne,aku akan pulang hari ini...ne saranghae..." lalu Sehun menutup teleponnya ...

-Luhan' POV end-

'siapa yang ditelepon Sehun?sampai ia harus mengakatakan 'saranghae' segala?' batin Luhan.. bahkan Sehun bilang dia sedang di apartemen temannya.. teman? apa yang diharapkan luhan? Apa ia berharap sehun berkata bahwa ia sedang diapartemen Luhan,Laki-laki yang ia cintai dan agungkan? Tentu tidak mungkin,Luhan tau itu tidak mungkin.. tapi kenapa nyeri dihatinya muncul lagi?

"hannie,kau mengagetkanku!" gerutu Sehun,membuyarkan lamunannya,Luhan hanya terkekeh..

"bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya sehun sambil mengacak rambut Luhan ..

"mm lumayan..kau mau sarapan?" tanya Luhan..

"tentu saja!" jawab Sehun sambil terus mengekori Luhan sampai kedapur.. luhan membuka kotak rotinya dan mulai melumurinya dengan coklat. Luhan tau betul Sehun suka selai Coklat dan membeci Selai nanas.. Luhan terkesiap saat sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang..

"ahhh aku masih mengantuk Luhannie~" gerutu Sehun sambil menempatkan kepalanya dibahu Luhan..

"Sehun lepaskan.." Protes Luhan sambil menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sehun..

"tidak,aku mau tidur disini.." Kata sehun sambil menenggelamkan matanya di Bahu Luhan..

"Sehun tolong lepaskan!" Luhan tahu ini salah, Sehun tidak boleh bersikap begini. Sehun mempunyai gadis pujaan hatinya, Luhan yakin yang Tadi Sehun telepon adalah kekasihnya.. Luhan tidak mau seperti dulu lagi,tidak untuk sekarang. Ia belum siap.

"SEHUN!DEMI TUHAN LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Luhan sambil menghempaskan tangan Sehun, Sehun terkejut dengan sikap Luhan. Ia menatap Luhan bingung. Chanyeol dan Jongin terbangun karena teriakkan Luhan..

"tolong Sehun,jangan seperti ini... Jangan membodohi aku lagi..." ucap Luhan lirih..

"aku..aku tidak membodohimu...Luhan.." Kata Sehun lembut..

"jelas kau membodohiku Sehun.. kau tau kan aku menyukaimu?oh tidak bahkan aku mencintaimu!" Luhan tidak percaya ia mengatakan itu pada Sehun.. Sehun masih membulatkan matanya,tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar..

"iya Oh Sehun, Aku mencintaimu.. Dari 4 tahun yang lalu,sampai sekarang... dan ya,Ciuman itu,ciuman yang kuberikan saat kau tidur,itu aku lakukan karena aku mencintaimu.." Luhan menangis,akhirnya ia menyatakan cintanya pada Sehun..

'Sehun pasti tidak akan mau menemuiku lagi,ia pasti membenciku..' kata Luhan dalam hati,tangisannya pecah saat kemungkinan buruk itu terus terngiang di pikirannya.. Luhan,tidak bisa kehilangan Sehun lagi.. 4 tahun sudah cukup menyiksanya..

"Luhan..." Sehun perlahan merengkuh tubuh Luhan yang masih menangis dan terisak..

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Sehun,Kumohon.. jangan benci padaku.. kita tetap bisa bersahabatkan?...kumohon"

"Bodoh...Luhan Bodoh,bagaimana bisa kita tetap bersahabat setelah kau menyatakan perasaanmu seperti itu hmm?" sehun mengelus rambut Luhan lembut,ia mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Luhan..

"aku..mencintaimu 4 tahun yang lalu.. kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti?"

Luhan berhenti terisak..

'apa?apa yang dikatakan Sehun tadi?'

"Aku sepertinya jatuh cinta kepada senyumanmu saat pertama kita bertemu.." sehun terkekeh..

"kau ingat?" tanya Sehun..

Tentu Luhan Ingat,saat itu Sehun duduk didepannya setelah ia memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas. Luhan mencolek Sehun dengan penggarisnya.. Sehun lalu berbalik..

"hai sehun,aku Luhan!" Kata Luhan riang sambil tersenyum... Senyuman itu membuat Sehun tersihir,ia terus memandangi Luhan yang terlihat bingung dengan sikap Sehun. Sehun jatuh cinta pada Luhan semenjak itu,tapi ia tahu ini hal yang sangat salah.. maka dari itu Sehun berusaha mengubur dalam-dalam rasa itu,rasa sukanya pada Luhan-si-senyum-angelic itu.

"kau tau waktu aku menanyakan pendapatmu tentang wanita itu,aku berharap kau mengatakan tidak... Aku terpaksa menerimanya,agar kau cemburu.. apakah itu berhasil?" tanya Sehun iseng

'tentu,tentu itu berhasil!' gerutu Luhan dalam hati

"Aku sangat senang karena waktu itu dengan tidak sengaja aku menciummu.. kau ingat?"

Wajah Sehun maupun Luhan memerah,mengingat kejadian rebutan biskuit yang mengakibatkan Sehun tidak sengaja mencium Luhan..

"tentu bodoh,kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku.." kata Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.. Sehun tertawa ..

"benarkah?wah!bahagianya!" kata Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan Gemas..

"lalu...saat kau menciumku,aku marah.. aku marah karena waktu itu aku tertidur..Aku jadi tidak merasakan apa-apa.. kau Curang!"

Wajah Luhan kembali Merona,ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun..

"Sehun... Berhenti,aku sudah tidak sanggup mendengarnya.." Sehun terkekeh,ia menangkup wajah Luhan lalu memandang Luhan..

"Look,aku mencintaimu Luhan.. sangat Mencintaimu... Sekarang jadilah milikku,teruslah bersamaku.. jangan pergi lagi.. aku hampir gila saat kau meninggalkanku luhan.." Luhan terkesiap,Mata Sehun yang menatapnya terlihat begitu Serius dan tulus..

"..tapi Sehun... kita tidak bisa bersama.. kita berdua,adalah laki-laki.. bagaimana kalau orang-orang mencemooh kita lagi?"

Sehun mengecup Bibir luhan lembut...

"hey dengar! Saat mereka mencemoohmu,bahkan Saat dunia melawanmu .. ingatlah satu hal,Aku akan tetap mencintaimu Luhan...Tidak peduli apa yang orang-orang katakan, Kau manusia terindah yang pernah aku kenal.."

Luhan seakan Bisu setelah mendengar kata-kata Sehun.. kata-kata itu seperti menyelimuti hatinya yang ciut karena ketakutannya terhadap Dunia yang seakan tidak mengizinkan Sehun dan Luhan bersatu..

"aku mencintaimu oh sehun..." Luhan memeluk Sehun erat.. begitupun Sehun.. seakan-akan mereka tidak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain.

"tapi tunggu dulu.. siapa yang kau telepon barusan?apa dia spesial untukmu?kenapa kau mengatakan cinta juga padanya?" Hardik Luhan sambil mengembungkan pipinya..

"aigoo..kau cemburu kepada ibuku?hahahha"

'Urgh Sial..' umpat Luhan dalam hati.. Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Sehun.. Sehun terus tertawa sambil memeluk Luhan.. seakan tidak ada hari esok,seakan dunia milik mereka,dan seakan-akan BaekYeol dan JongSoo yang sedang mengintip hanyalah ilalang ditaman cinta Sehun dan Luhan...

Kata-Kata Sehun menguatkan Luhan,ia tidak lagi takut akan perasaannya... toh ia manusia yang berhak merasakan cinta, ya kan? Cinta yang ia rasakan dengan Sehun adalah cinta yang sama yang dirasakan semua manusia.. tidak ada yang salah dengan hal ini..

Luhan sadar ia tidak bisa berubah, bahkan jika ia mencoba dan menginginkannya..

Jika Luhan dilahirkan kembali,Luhan akan tetap memilih jadi dirinya yang sekarang.. Luhan akan tetap memilih Sehun sebagai cintanya...


End file.
